


all over again

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Engaged and undercover as a married couple, a little fun leads to a confession.





	all over again

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on Tumblr

Sunshine shined down on the small resort filled with couples on their honeymoon or just taking a romantic trip. One of those couples on their honeymoon were Sarah and Rafe Gomez, that since they arrived at the resort a week ago had made friends with practically every other couple with their friendly nature and charming smiles.   
  
Waves greeted them as they walked along the path leading to the front entrance of the resort, arms wrapped around each other and exchanging loving glances.   
  
"Hey Sarah, Rafe!" Tracy Fieldman stood with her husband Dan, waving enthusiastically. They were the first couple the two had become friends with. "Are we still up for that ballroom class later?"   
  
"Of course!" Sarah grinned, tucking some blonde hair behind her ear. "Wouldn't miss it!"  
  
"We'll see you guys later." Rafe had a playful smirk on his lips as he directed Sarah towards the elevators. Tracy giggled knowing what he wanted, while Dan winked, turning to whisper things in his wife's ear.   
  
Sarah's face flushed half in embarrassment and half in anticipation.   
  
Once the elevator doors closed behind them, Rafe backed Sarah against the wall. His hands trailing down her body until they skimmed under her sundress.   
  
"Nick!"  
  
"It's Rafe." He teased, lightly pressing kisses to her neck.   
  
Ellie, or Sarah, huffed. "We're alone idiot-" She cut off with a gasp as he bit down, the small quick pain making her mind cloud slightly.   
  
"Fine-" Nick pulled away, hand leaving her body for only a second as he pressed the emergency stop button (she had a quick thought of thinking of this moment whenever Gibbs did the same from now on at work before she shoved it away). "-I like when you moan my name anyway."   
  
Her head tilted back, her breath leaving her for a second when he yanked her panties off leaving them on the elevator floor, his fingers dragging through her wetness that had been building since earlier when he teasingly touched her at the restaurant.   
  
"So wet for me already." He said with a small smirk.   
  
Ellie made a small noise of acknowledgment but found her words dying in her throat when his thumb pressed against her clit and her hips followed the action for more.   
  
But as much as she wanted it..she had something else in mind.   
  
Nick looked at her confused when she suddenly pushed him away until his own back hit the elevator wall behind him.   
  
"I want something more right now." She mumbled kissing his lips before getting to her knees.   
  
Nick swallowed roughly, this wasn't something Ellie did often even after two years of being together. His head was swimming, but came to a sudden halt when Ellie pulled down his shorts, and licked her lips. A groan he couldn't control escaped him at seeing her do so. Ellie could so quickly go from the confident but still sometimes shy nerd to the woman straight out of a dirty fantasy that it made his head spin. And she didn't even realize how sexy she was.   
  
"God, Ellie." He sighed out, her gripping him licking and exploring his length with her tongue.  
  
When she suddenly took him in her mouth, as far as she could take in at that moment, Nick choked out her name in a moan. One of his hands flying to tangle in her hair and the other pressing against the wall when his knees weakened slightly.   
  
His mouth parted and breathing heavily, he was practically in a trance watching her. Her eyes stayed on him, even when she took him in a little deeper and choked, his grip on her hair accidentally tightening and forcing her to take more of him in her mouth than she had been ready for.   
  
"S-Sorry.." He groaned out.   
  
Ellie though didn't seem to mind much to his surprise, her eyes full of desire as one of her hands touched his in her hair. Nick knew her long enough to know what she meant.   
  
"Shit Ellie.." Nick breathed out, fingers once again tightening in her hair as he once again but this time purposely made her take more of his length. Ellie moaned around him right before she for the first time ever took him all in, a string of curses fell from his lips.  
  
Already turned on and worked up from before, he didn't last as long as he would have liked. He might have been embarrassed at how quickly if it was anyone but Ellie.  
  
"Ellie..I'm gonna-" He tugged a little at her hair, giving her the sign to pull off like usual on the occasion she gave him a blow job. Swallowing was not something she was a fan of.   
  
But Ellie was full of surprises today. She instead continued, and Nick couldn't hold off any longer. A choked off groan mixed with her name rang throughout the elevator. Ellie didn't pull off until she had every last drop. She smirked up at him and he felt as if his brain short circuited.   
  
He had no idea what was up with her suddenly, but damn did he love it.   
  
They didn't say a word as they made themselves presentable before restarting the elevator.  
  
When the elevator doors opened to their floor, a new couple they didn't know were waiting. They must not have been there long as there were no complaints.   
  
Neither of them noticed the way Ellie discreetly licked her lips and confidently strutted down the hall, a wrecked looking Nick following her.   
  
"Do I even wanna know what's got into you today?" Nick asked once they were in their room.   
  
Ellie's eyes had a shine to them as she smiled at him. "I just realized today..in only two months this will be us. Married, on our honeymoon, making friends with other in love couples-"  
  
"And that warranted you giving me a blow job in an elevator?" He asked with a chuckle. Her cheeks flushed red making him laugh loudly. "Oh _now_ you get embarrassed?"   
  
"Shut up." She mumbled, giving him a slap and ducking her head.   
  
Nick loved when his fiancée was confident and sexy..but his favorite Ellie was the red faced shy one standing in front of him. Wrapping his arms around her, he tilted her face up with a finger under her chin.   
  
"You were amazing Ellie." He told her knowing she was starting to doubt her actions.   
  
"You really liked it?" She said in almost a whisper, biting her lip.  
  
Ellie knew he enjoyed when they had sex, but that didn't stop the moments of insecurity she couldn't help. Nick knew it made her unsure and nervous sometimes when her mind thought too much, thinking about the difference in how many people they had been with. Counting Nick she had only had sex with five guys, but Nick's number was way higher.  
  
"I loved it, not liked." Nick reassured her, kissing her lips softly.   
  
But she still looked unsure and as his chest hurt just watching her, he knew.  
  
Nick swallowed roughly, his heart started to race as he got ready to tell her what he should have ages ago especially when her insecurity first showed but there were still things he had trouble getting out. He knew she wouldn't hold it against him for not saying it sooner, Ellie knew perfectly well how he still struggled when it came to emotions and feelings.   
  
"Ellie." He made her look at him again. "There have been women before you-"  
  
"A lot." She mumbled, biting her lip.   
  
"-But I never loved any of them."  
  
Her eyes widened, looking at him in shock. "W-What?"  
  
Nick shifted on his feet feeling a little nervous. "All those woman I've slept with..sure I liked them, some more than others, but I didn't love them. Except you."  
  
Ellie gaped at him before practically throwing herself at him, lips crashing roughly to his. Nick made a noise of surprise but took it in stride, backing her up until her legs hit the bed.  
  
"Make love to me." She breathed against him.  
  
Nick's heart jumped. They never called it that before, and for some reason it felt like the first time again, like a new beginning. He couldn't form words and instead nodded.   
  
And moments later when Nick hovered over her, their hands pressed against the bed with their fingers laced, foreheads resting together with looks of bliss on their faces as Nick moved inside her, love for each other filled them all over again. 


End file.
